leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kassadin/Background
Lore There is a place between dimensions and between worlds. To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To most, however, it is called the Void. Despite its name, the Void is not an empty place, but rather the home of unspeakable things, horrors not meant for minds of men. Though such knowledge is lost in modern times, there are those who have unwittingly discovered what lies beyond, and they have been unable to turn away. Kassadin is such a creature. He was once a man forced to look upon the face of the Void and forever changed by what he saw. Once a seeker of forbidden knowledge, he discovered that what he sought was something else entirely. He is one of the few that has found his way to forgotten Icathia and lived to tell the tale, following the scant breadcrumbs hidden in ancient texts. Within a decaying cyclopean city, Kassadin found secrets of the kind that he will never share - secrets that made him quake with fear at the visions of things to come that were thrust upon him. The power of the place threatened to consume him forever, but Kassadin took the only route available to him in order to survive - he let the Void inside him. Miraculously, he was able to overcome the alien urges that went with it, and he emerged as something more than human. Though a part of him died that day, he knows that he must protect Valoran from the things scratching at the door, waiting to get in and visit their torments upon the world. They are only one step away... something to which the appearance of the abomination known as attests. "If you look upon the Void, you can't put it behind you. If you look upon Kassadin, he is probably already there." Quotes Upon selection *''"The balance of power must be preserved."'' Movement/attacking *''"Silence!"'' *''"Your magic is powerless against me!"'' *''"Justice will be served."'' *''"Balance above all else."'' *''"You are null and void."'' *''"As you wish."'' Movement *''"I'm on my way!"'' ;Taunt *''"Try that again!"'' ;Joke *''"I tried to silence my mother once. Boy, did I regret that."'' Development * Kassadin was designed by Ezreal. Kassadin concept.jpg Kassadin OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Splash Art Kassadin FestivalSkin old.jpg|1st Festival Splash Art Kassadin DeepOneSkin old.jpg|1st Deep One Splash Art Kassadin Pre-VoidSkin old.jpg|1st Pre-Void Splash Art Previous Abilities Damping_Void.png|Damping Void Exploit.png|Exploit Patch history : ** Damage reduced to 60/70/80 from 60/90/120. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.5. V1.0.0.131: * cooldown increased to 7/6/5 from 6/5/4. V1.0.0.130: *Fixed a bug which caused to cast backwards after performing . V1.0.0.129 * : cast range reduced to 650 from 700. * : damage increased at earlier ranks to 80/130/180/230/280 from 60/115/170/225/280. V1.0.0.125: * : magic damage reduction increased to 15% from 10%. * : missile speed increased to 1400 from 1150. * : base magic damage on-hit increased to 30/45/60/75/90 from 20/30/40/50/60. V1.0.0.120: * : ** Passive base mana restore per attack increased to 8/11/14/17/20 from 4/8/12/16/20. ** Active changed to dealing 20/30/40/50/60 (+0.15 ability power) bonus magic damage dealt on hit for the duration instead of receiving 7/15/25/38/50 armor penetration for the duration. V1.0.0.119: * Classic skin splash art updated. V1.0.0.118: * Added a gray version of the charging icon for . V1.0.0.115: * Fixed a bug where the visual for occasionally wouldn't align with the direction cast. V1.0.0.113: * : ** Damage reduced to 60/115/170/225/280 from 60/120/180/240/300. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.8. ** Cooldown increased to 6 from 5. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.4. * : damage reduction reduced to 10% from 15%. V1.0.0.103: * : cooldown reduced to 12 from 15. 'V1.0.0.101: * : mana cost reduced to 25 at all ranks from 30/40/50/60/70. * : ** It no longer shows cast particles over fog of war. ** It now leaves a buff showing the duration of the increased cost and damage of subsequent casts. 'V1.0.0.100: * can no longer be cast while rooted. * : level up tooltip now correctly states the increased mana cost. 'V1.0.0.99: * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 125 from 120. ** Magic resistance gained per level increased to 1.25 from 0. 'V1.0.0.96: * has been redesigned: **Passive: Now restores a flat 4/8/12/16/20 mana with every hit and triple this amount when the hit is against champions instead of removing 2/2.75/3.5/4.25/5% of his opponent max mana and restoring twice that amount to his own mana. **Active: Upon activating the ability Kassadin gains 7/15/25/38/50 armor penetration for 5 seconds. ***15 second cooldown. ***30/40/50/60/70 mana cost. ***Activating this ability counts as a spell cast for the purposes of . * : projectile speed increased to 1150 from 900. * : **The attack speed effect now stacks and renews instead of being replaced on spell impact. **Duration lowered to 4 seconds from 5 seconds. 'V1.0.0.70: * now applies an additive attack speed boost, rather than multiplicative. 'V1.0.0.61: * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1. '''V0.9.22.16: * : mana cost reduced to 100 from 110. * : charge number requirement increased to 6 from 4. V0.9.22.15: * Armor per level reduced to 3.2 from 3.5. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.8. * : now gains charges whenever any nearby champion casts a spell. * Sounds: ** Reduced volume of and added volume/pitch randomization. ** Decreased the volume and radius of "Can Cast" sound. ** Increased the volume and added volume/pitch randomization to . V0.9.22.9: * : ** Mana cost increased to 110 from 75. ** Cooldown increased to 6/5/4 from 6/4.5/3 sec. ** Doubling time increased to 8 from 7 sec. V0.9.22.7: Added * : Kassadin fires a void bolt dealing Magic Damage and silencing his target. * : Kassadin's physical attacks steal a percent of his target's mana, and he gains twice the mana drained from these attacks. * : Kassadin draws energy each spell he casts. Upon reaching 4 charges Kassadin can use Force Pulse to deal Magic Damage and slow enemies in front of him for 3 seconds. * (Ultimate): Kassadin teleports to a nearby location dealing damage to nearby enemy units. Additionally, multiple Riftwalks In a short period of time cause them to cost additional mana and deal additional damage. * (Innate): Kassadin takes 15% reduced damage from abilities and transforms this damage into bonus attack speed. }} Category:Champion backgrounds